


【带卡】As i am

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 一个总裁土和法医卡甜蜜小生活被联姻鹿插入小插曲后发生的各种故事  止鼬有  止鼬太太不喜可跳
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是第一次为喜欢的cp写文 希望您能不介意 给予我合理的建议 以上 谢谢（捂脸）

Ooc归我  
一切原创的乱七八糟瞎起的名字也归我（???）  
一个土卡土卡的故事。

引擎熄灭的声音在房前响起，秋季深夜逆温现象带来的潮湿雾气很快在车前窗上蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽。

男人从车里抽出件浅棕色的毛呢大衣披上，随着车门关闭上锁的声音清咳了两声，走到门前熟练的掏出钥匙开门。

“回来了?”银发的男人正悠悠喝着杯里的咖啡，扭头笑着问他。

“嗯。”带土理了理脱下摆放在玄关处的鞋子，抬手看了看自己的腕表，“怎么还不睡，都那么晚了。”转而关上了门。

卡卡西着着双白色的棉袜踩在柔软的乳白色的地毯上，起身放下手中的杯子走到他身边，有些无力的靠在他肩头说着私房话，“你说过会回来的，而且最近局里事情有点多，我还要负责带两个新人，不熬夜工作就完成不了了。”

带土支撑着他的重量将人揽入怀中，手臂揽着他的腰肢略带倦意的垂眸和他对视。

“别喝咖啡了，伤胃。”他揉了揉那一团因为乏力而无神耷拉着的头发，开始细细的吻起卡卡西的侧脸来，“早点休息。”

卡卡西慵懒的扭脸配合着这亲昵的举动，指腹在他的鬓角轻轻滑蹭着，“那去睡觉……”

带土浅浅啄了啄他的唇瓣，松开了束缚住人的手臂，合上了桌上的笔记本电脑和笔盖，关了客厅的灯独留下一盏玄关处的灯发出柔和的暖橘色光，随即，整个人靠去了卡卡西身上，趿拉着往浴室走去。

待一阵迷迷糊糊的洗漱过后，他便再也撑不住的拽着卡卡西一同倒进了被窝里。卡卡西帮他捻着被角，轻叹了口气，“你过来他知道吗?”

带土浅浅的呼吸着，闭着眼不甚在意的说着：“知道和不知道都不关他的事，我想来找你他还能锁着我不成?”

卡卡西对于他的云淡风轻有一丝莫名的骄傲，但表现出来是属实不符合他的性格的，于是他只是闷声笑了笑，“最近公司那边事情很多吧，你整天三地往返跑也累，”他顿了顿，“虽然只有利益上的关系，但好歹也是给了个名号的。带土，这样不太好。”

睡眼朦胧的人不满的咂了咂舌，翻了个身背对着他，“别提了，又不是我自己给他安的，要不是老头子……”他将出的话又被强行咽了回去，“别说他了，睡觉。”带土伸手够到开关关上了最后一盏床灯，给他下了最后通牒。

“……”卡卡西不置可否的盯着他的后背沉默了许久，缓缓躺下侧着身子贴上了那让人心安的后背，“......晚安。”

带土闭着眼翻了个身，手臂再次揽上赤裸的腰肢，哼哼了两声算是回应对方。卡卡西试着动了动，换了个方向贴上了他的前胸，尽管如此，他还是感觉内心被心焦和不满给充斥着，如同个复杂情绪的堆积场，时而感到幸福，时而又在赎罪。

窗外的景色被严丝合缝的窗帘完全遮蔽起来，一点光也没有，只能听到阵阵风声与光秃树枝戏耍的声音，卡卡西闭上了双眼，做的却不是美梦。他在想——

——这样的夜晚究竟还要持续多久?

准确算来，这是鹿惊和带土结婚的第十三个月。曾经垄断了G国大量珍惜高档品的宇智波的家族企业遭受到了前所未有的来自政府的剥削打压。上任总裁的退位，股东的携款而逃，员工的纷纷跳槽，使得这个庞大的企业渐渐日落西山。

正当新任总裁宇智波带土忙不迭的收理烂摊子，对未来一筹莫展时，畑家的老爷敲响了他的办公室门。

他提出自己愿意转让百分之二十的股份到宇智波企业的门下，不过前提条件便显得有些为难人——娶畑鹿惊。

带土的罗曼史从未被媒体深扒过，但即使深扒他也毫不畏惧，毕竟他相信他的恋人不会做那么无知的事。所以畑家在这之前丝毫不知道他已经有了男朋友这件事。

说起他的男朋友，一切都巧合的如同上天注定。五年前，带土作为学长接待新生，好巧不巧就接到了自己的恋人。尽管两人系不相同，年龄不同，性格不同，但卡卡西还是在带土的软磨硬泡下同意了他的追求，带土也因此得以抱得“美人”归，这一归就归了五年。

“我是喜欢他的脸，他洗完澡后周围烟气缥缈，身体被热水烫成嫩红色的样子，说白了我就是馋他的身子。”他曾如是对自己的弟弟止水说，随即很快惹来人的白眼。

也许每段细水长流的感情总会有那么几个波澜。带土义不容辞的拒绝后，马上遭到了卡卡西的白眼，几番劝说，带土才终于答应去和畑家的独子见面。

“人家比你小六岁，那么小就继承公司被卖出来，你可别吓着他。”卡卡西那日的早晨站在他面前替他系着那条带着黑白方格的领带，笑着调侃着。

“怎么会有把自己男朋友推出去的人?”带土无奈的耸肩看着他。

“......”卡卡西阖眼沉默了，转而又抬眸报之以一个爽朗的笑容，“我可不希望我的男朋友以后是个一事无成的爱哭鬼抱着我的裤腿说‘我好后悔哦’，我相信你，所以你不会爱上他的，对吗?”

带土被他的话撩的脸一红，怔怔的盯着他望着，缓缓吐出了一个“嗯”。

“即使结婚，那也只是联姻，没有感情为支柱的不能称之为‘结婚’，对吗?”卡卡西松了手，眨眼等着他的答复。

“别说了。”带土扯着他往自己身上靠，用干涩的唇吻上了那喋喋不休的嘴，借着体重一把将人抱起压倒在了卧室的梳妆台前，极为不满的褪下对方的衣物粗鲁的留下或浅或深的印记，急切的进入尚还红肿的后穴，喘着粗气的凑在他耳旁道:“不要担心没有可能发生的事...”

卡卡西红着眼尾一口咬住他的肩头，眯着眼小声的叫床，待温热的液体灌进身体里时，他才脱力的靠在了梳妆台的镜子前，舔了舔湿润的下唇，露出了餍足的笑容，“嗯。”

不可避免的，他的第一次“约会”就这样迟到了。

但畑鹿惊的着实给了带土一个“惊喜”，他除了左眼上少了条疤，完全可以称为是卡卡西的翻版，而且性格和卡卡西也极其相似，都是温柔爱笑的类型。

这一定是上天和他开的玩笑。

“喂，还没睡?”

“嗯。”

“还在等他?”

“是。”

鹿丸在听筒的那一边摇了摇头，有些说教不动的劝着:“快睡吧，他今晚不回来了。”

“是吗?”鹿惊手上小勺搅动咖啡的动作停了，“怎么了。”

“我早告诉过你用这种方式缠着他没用，怎么说他也是个见过世面的人，你见过哪个联姻的对象是真心相爱的?”鹿丸不自觉的看了看一旁的手鞠，降低了分贝。

“但我真的很喜欢他......”他的语气泛起一丝丝的委曲求全，“我只要名义上是，终有一日会实现的，对吗?”

鹿丸离远骂了句，又凑近接着说道:“不对。你现在和他比起来就像打游戏，人家都满级了，你才刚开始，你知不知道他比你年长的这六年里够他做多少事?”

“我知道。”

“那就听话去睡觉。”

鹿惊盯着屏幕上闪动的消息提示，挂了电话。

[有事，不回去了。]

[好。]

鹿惊关了灯，待整个家变得只有靠月光来照明，他才垂头走到了卧室。关门，上锁，一切都如往常一样。比起以往对方甚至不知道自己的存在，现在的自己不  
是好很多了吗?

他还有什么不满足的呢?

他当然不满足。他知道对方对他是真正意义上的“联姻”，一丝一毫的感情都没有的那种，他知道对方彻夜不归根本不是有事，知道对方身上那股茉莉花香的气味和脖子上的咬痕不属于自己，知道对方给自己的备注是什么。

他什么都知道，却又什么都不知道。

他不知道那个人是谁，不知道他的背景家庭，不知道他的行事作风，但他又知道，那一定是个伸缩有度的人。

双人床被无边的落寞占满，鹿惊理了理凌乱的头发，重重的倒了下去。从窗外望不到月亮，只有无边的黑夜和零碎的几颗星在天边摆设似的挂着。

这样的夜晚究竟还要持续多久?

“起床......”卡卡西推搡着想要逃离带土温暖的怀抱。  
“再睡会儿，加班太累了。”

“迟到要扣工资的......”他说着，却又言行不一的挣扎无果藏回了他的怀里。

“那就打电话让止水帮你请个假，要不直接告诉泉奈也行。”带土伸手就要去够一旁的手机。

“不要，一来二去局里都快以为宇智波都是我亲戚了......”

带土的手不自觉的从衣角钻了进去，顺着光洁的脊背一路摸上去，小腿勾上了他的腿用勃起的事物去蹭着他，“你不就是吗?”

“流氓。”卡卡西瞪了他一眼，发力坐起身来逃出被窝，“我去做早餐，吃完上班去了，我日理万机的大总裁。”

“好好......”带土不情不愿的穿上衣服坐起身来去洗漱。

落地窗拉开的瞬间，无数的阳光涌入将原本昏暗的房间点亮，带土快速眨动着眼睛适应着，伸了个舒适的懒腰，听着厨房里煎蛋与油接触发出的“滋滋”声惬意的打了个哈欠。

这样才应该被叫做家嘛。

“带土！吃早餐了！”卡卡西提高音量提醒着还在擦脸的人，有些不满的移步到了卧室门前曲起中指叩了叩门。

“知道了......”带土扭头睨了他一眼，将手中的泡沫涂上下巴，抽出一旁夹层里的刮胡刀仰头低眉对着镜子剐蹭起来。

“你这总是迟到的毛病怎么总是改不掉。”卡卡西走近不满的戳了戳他的后背。

“还不是你总是纵容我。”带土洗净泡沫后扯出个笑来。

卡卡西走出卧室背对着他说道:“别贫了，净说些有的没的，给我快点。”

“来了来了。”

“糖心煎蛋，只有你爱吃这种东西了。”卡卡西将餐盘里的鸡蛋挪向他的那边，顺带带过去一杯牛奶和一块三明治。

“你也该试试。卡卡西，”带土把叉子叉进正中，用刀子从右侧划下条笔直的线，叉进嘴里津津有味的咀嚼起来，“我其实一直不懂你为什么不喜欢吃甜的。”

卡卡西歪头动了动酸痛的肩膀，“很奇怪吗?各有所爱。”

“啊......不愧是我爱的人，回答都那么让我满意。”

“......”带土毫不意外的收获了一个白眼。

不多磨蹭，一阵风卷残云后，卡卡西照例收拾餐盘去洗净，毕竟他总是比带土快，这空出来的时间更应该让给那个磨磨蹭蹭的成熟男人。

卡卡西认真的和油污较劲，全然无视了身后愈来愈近的脚步声，直到带土将手环在了他腹前，他才猛然回神如受惊的猫抖了抖。

“在想什么呢?那么入神。”说着，他明示着用唇瓣蹭着卡卡西的耳后，和他做着每天必须的情趣。

卡卡西并不抗拒，但也不看他，只是定定的将目光投向了水池中，“天气真好啊......”

带土停下了动作，望了望窗外，又顺着他的目光望了过去，将顺着手腕一并伸进了水池中去和人牵着。

其实自己有时候挺喜欢带土无时不刻的小动作的，卡卡西想。

但不能让他尾巴翘上天去，“松开，再拖要迟到了。”

“好无情啊......”带土委屈的看向对方根本不在自己身上的眼眸，迅速在他的左脸上亲了一口，“那你快一点。”

“知道了。”真是个孩子。

待卡卡西穿戴好，提上了自己的工作用品时距离迟到只剩下半小时。

两人在门前分了别，带土不满他的沉默重重在他脸上咬出了印子，疼的卡卡西倒吸了一口凉气。

“再见喽，总裁大人。”卡卡西冲他挥挥手。

“下班记得等我，今晚我不加班了。”带土笑着，在进车前说道。

随即一阵引擎启动的声响，桑塔纳轿车熟练的倒车调转方向，冲着公路扬长而去。卡卡西收了笑，又再次看了看手表，拉开车门上了车通向了市里最高级别的警局，反正有面罩，牙印根本不足为惧。

带土总是说他的工作又苦又累，工资还不如一个文秘的三分之一，并借此暗示他跳槽到自己门下当个清闲的差事，卡卡西着实没兴趣，他怕自己整天在人眼前晃给人晃出个审美疲劳来——尽管带土从来不会这样说；二来这样实在容易引人非议，虽然他们都是男人，但带土这种性格着实不太讨好，万一工作出差何谈的公司老总故意为难他，卡卡西自己也保不准带土会不会坐不住开始冷嘲热讽。

最重要的是，警局目前的最高领导人也是宇智波家族的，何况这里有的是带土的亲戚，他怎么总想着自己跳槽?难道他敢说这样的环境他也不放心吗?后来他知道了，这男人不一刻看到他都不放心。

想着，面罩下的唇竟不自觉的勾起了弧度，这真是个扰人思绪的如蜜般甜腻的忧愁。

“今天也很早哦，总裁大人～”红豆笑着捧着手中的热豆浆向同乘电梯的鹿惊打着招呼。

“嗯......也辛苦你了，每天都是最早打卡的呢。”鹿惊扯出个笑来，唇角的小痣也因着动了动。

“诶诶......”红豆瞬间脸红了，“还是总裁您更辛苦的啦，除了管理公司还要抽空准备月考期末考什么的，我也只是想祝您一臂之力啊！”

“是吗?”鹿惊挑了挑眉，无神的黑眼珠难能的透出狡黠的光亮。

红豆突然被盯的不自在起来，后背发凉的咽了咽口水，方才的悸动顿时被冲毁的片甲不留，目光在闪动的电梯层数和鹿惊身上来回穿梭。

“怎么了......”

鹿惊上下打量着他，右手将抽出半厘米又缩回了兜里。

“没事，”他冲出口扬了扬下巴，“你的楼层到了。”

“谢...谢谢......”红豆忙不迭的走了出去，头也不敢回的走向自己的位置，内心的石头骤然落地。

鹿惊无所事事的倚着电梯间的玻璃壁玩弄着手指，任凭包里的手机发出震震颤动的电话提示音，全部忽略。

“叮咚”的电梯提示音响起，他抬起头缓缓走出隔间，环视了一眼四周，抽出了手机有些不耐烦的皱眉亮屏看起来。

[未接电话 5  
鹿丸 ]

[微信消息 3  
老公:今天有应酬，不回家。  
鹿丸:醒了?  
绝:记得出席下午的董事会。]

[震惊！母子驾一电瓶车过街竟被闯红灯司机当场撞得倒地身亡？]

[悬赏富翁令?一代富豪团藏竟意外惨死家中?]

[吃这些你离癌症将不远......]

“......”

鹿惊选择性的划掉部分广告消息，首选了微信，在聊天对话框里轻快的敲打着键盘，却又全数删掉，最后违背本心的发了个[知道了。]

随即他跳去通讯录界面拨通了鹿丸的号码，但对方并没有接通，多半是在开车。

抱着好奇的心理，他还是忍不住点开了某条新闻。

[悬赏富翁令?一代富豪团藏竟意外惨死家中?  
xx年10月12日  
前受人贿赂，公款吃喝，挪用数亿公款的警察局局长志村团藏近日被宣称惨死家中。  
（图片）  
警方已投入大量警力，现局长宇智波泉奈表示将竭力查明事实真相，抓获漏网之鱼，同时也将会从牵连团藏违纪的人网中着重审理，绝不会让犯罪分子有可乘之机。  
——《G市晚报》]

花里胡哨的广告从角落弹出，模糊不清如同马赛克的图片让鹿惊怀疑这是不是某个花边新闻网站的主页。  
他细细打量起那张图来，目光被银发的男人所吸引，但也只是堪堪一个背影，穿着常见的法医蓝色制服，头发被笼到脑后用帽子包住，但还是依稀能看出几分形状来。男人没有如女人第六感的东西，但他还是在心里忍不住浮想了片刻，最终摇头打消自己的幻想。

他怎么会和这种人?最近真是太闲了，居然看到个人都觉得是带土的偷情对象，果然是平时工作不够认真?

他低声哼起小曲，听着电脑愉悦的开机声和吹进室内的风翻动文件的刷刷声，清欢的步调在橡木地板上发出不大的声响，门前突然响起的叩门声打断了他的思绪，但他却丝毫不恼火。拉开的门缝透出男人半边的黑衣和形成鲜明对比的惨白脸颊。

“来了?”

男人点了点头，压低帽檐遮住了眉毛。“嗯。”

“进来说吧。”

随着木门吱呀着发出沉闷的响声，一场不为人知的秘密正被两位身份悬殊的男人商谈着，他们目的不同，追求的事物不同，唯有利益，使两人走上了同路。

鹿惊不知道这是否是一条正道，但结果无论好坏都只能是他咎由自取换来的。

在人生的道路上迷路了。

一整个上午，带土都显得特别落寞，唉声叹气连一旁的小南都看不下去了，但心里抱怨终归是在心里，无法付出实践自然也无法取得快感，但如果说出口她怕这份到手的工作就打水漂了——尽管他两是从高中开始就有交情的“兄弟”。小南想了想家中嗷嗷待哺的某位脏橘色刺头男人，突然忆起——啊......这个月忘记买米了，难怪出门时他一脸的抑郁，整的和死了老婆一样。

“带土，你怎么了?”

小南不禁在内心猛夸了自己的语言表达能力，一个“带土”既不显得突兀也不显得生疏，拉进两人距离时还不忘抓住对方的注意力；用“怎么”而不是“咋了”凸显出了语言的仪式感很好的显现出她的良好教养，小南突然觉得待在这里委屈到自己了。

带土没开口，闷闷的用气音哼哼了一声，桌上不知道用来做什么的空白纸张被他无所事事的用圆珠笔画了一团又一团的“黑芝麻糊”，他如一座望夫石似的呆呆的看着手机锁屏傻笑，待手机黑了又收起笑重新按亮，又笑起来。

“......?”痴汉吗?尽管不是第一天认识他，但小南还是感觉一阵恶寒从脚底漫延至全身，“知道你两关系好，这......也没必要吧。”

带土看也不看她，“你不懂。”

她确实不懂，可能每个男人都这样?哦不，刺头男孩不这样。“话说，你们不觉得现在多了个莫名其妙的联姻的夹在中间很奇怪吗?”

“刚开始是会有，而且你也知道他长得不是特别像卡卡西嘛，就......”他开始在脑海搜索着自己中意的词汇，最后思绪却乱成了浆糊，“他不知道卡卡西的存在，所以没啥。当卡卡西在娱乐新闻上见到他啥样时，毫不夸张的，脸都气红了。”

一代女神小南表示很难想象出她的另一个上司——总裁夫人，那个平日不苟言笑惜字如金风流倜傥玉树临风的一八一男人会露出那样的神情来。

“最初真的怎么哄都哄不好，你也知道联姻的头几天还是要做个样子，整天被老头子扯着往那跑，也见不了他。”

小南好奇的眨了眨眼：“那你两怎么又好了?”

“后来我告诉他‘如果不是他长的像你我连联姻都不会同意’，你嫂子那人确实乖，这样说说亲亲抱抱操两下又好了。”他说的话有些轻浮，却又不像在开玩笑。

“你听起来真像个渣男。”

“不不不，我只爱你嫂子一个人。”

果然，一提到“你嫂子”带土整个人浑身充满干劲，眼睛都亮了几分，滔滔不绝的讲了起来，尽管自己被他罗里吧嗦老太太一样的发言烦到了，但小南觉得这总比唉声叹气来的好。

小南打断了他将手机屏幕递到他跟前，“这是不是嫂子?”

“什么?”带土凑近了屏幕一双眼睛都快贴了上去，“这什么?那么糊是我我也认不出来。”他鄙夷了对着小南皱了皱眉。

“大总裁你怎么那么孤陋寡闻?你都没问问嫂子吗?市里出了那么大事嫂子肯定知道点啊。”

“?你先说啥事。”带土疑惑。

“就是......”小南小声的耳语着，“志村团藏，知道吧。死了。”

带土愣了好一会儿，终于才想起来那个老不死的是谁。当年宇智波家企初建之时还是个混迹在灰色地带的不起眼的无名小卒，但毕竟宇智波一族势力大，不到半年就黑白通吃发了横财，从此威震四方；黑有斑来收拾管理，白又有大批的宇智波精英混迹警局，可谓顺风顺水。宇智波从未得罪过任何人，打伤打残的多半是不守信用或胡作非为的，但就这一点，还是被团藏搞了个莫须有的罪名，借着“武警队长”的名义逮捕枪杀了数百名“恐怖分子”，最让人啼笑皆非的莫过于当时市政委还就此好好表扬了一番——吃里扒外的混账。

这给每个幸存下来的宇智波都带来了不小的心理创伤，毕竟谁都做不到面对几百条活生生的人命面无表情，哪怕是当初和他共患难的卡卡西也表示团藏实在是不把人命放在眼里。四月的宇智波家族笼罩在巨大的阴霾之下，那年他的小侄子才刚上初一，却活的如同个成年人，眼里满是恨意，紧紧拽着哥哥鼬的手眨着大眼睛生闷气；鼬虽然也生气但毕竟成熟一些，笑着揉了揉他的头发，蹲下身子把他理着书包带子，将他的后脑按到了自己的肩头，嘴唇张张合合呢喃着什么，小佐助也停住了抿唇的动作，用同样的分贝和鼬说着带着气音的话......

“我一定会杀了他的。”

“操......”带土突然生出不好的预感来，急急忙忙的掏出了手机拨通了卡卡西的号码，但也许是他正在工作，电话里传来的只有一次又一次的音乐声。带土气愤的锤了一把桌子，“真不让人省心...”

“知道是谁了?”小南挑眉看着他，“啊......让我猜猜?”

“一起说?”

“......”“......”

说完，两人皆瞪大了眼，一幅难以置信又在情理之中的表情。小南一时不知道该怎么说，是安慰他还是夸奖他?该高兴还是感到纠结?如果她没猜错，此刻宇智波早该炸开锅了，但带土显然一幅并不知情的样子；但转念一想，家族内斗故意隐瞒也不是不存在。

宇智波在很多时候都是一潭平静的湖水，很多人只看到了他们光鲜亮丽的一面，但更多时候这个家族总会为了某些不必要的利益去争吵——这也是带土、鼬、止水、佐助从小就十分早熟具有责任心和担当的原因。

卡卡西到警局时门前的车占满了停车位，以至于他的车还没找到位子停下来就被人给匆匆扯下了车送往现场。

“小鼬?”卡卡西舒展着身体在他面前晃了晃手，“怎么了?不在工作状态。”

“谢谢嫂.....前辈关心.......我没事。”鼬抹了把冷汗，抬眼看了看周围的人，轻呼了一口气，放平心态做着深呼吸来集中注意力。

但他的小动作终归还是逃不过卡卡西的眼底，卡卡西也不想当面揭穿搞得大家难堪。车子停下来之际，卡卡西别有深意的拍了拍他的肩头，沉重的如同给他肩上附上了两块巨石。“好好工作。”

鼬跟在他身后提着工具箱跟着，另一个实习今天请假了，卡卡西减轻了不少负担。现场已经用黄色的警戒线围了起来，被击碎的玻璃碎成小块落在脚边，一众媒体被拦在屋外，现场只有几个领导级别的人物背着手对着惨不忍睹的尸体指指点点。

卡卡西粗略的扫了一眼，再明显不过的枪杀案。顺着窗外望去，是不远处高耸入云的市电视台，凶手使用狙击枪远在被害人不可见的地方击杀了他。玻璃上被子弹击穿的小孔给团藏眉心的血洞就是最好的证据。

“能否请各位出去，我们要开始工作了。”卡卡西清冷的声音在华贵的房间里回荡着，平日里慵懒的神情被一身蓝色的制服衬的严肃了几分。众人睨了他几眼，他全当没看到，招呼着鼬跨进警戒线开始工作。

不多会儿，整个房间只剩下了鼬和卡卡西，毕竟没有人愿意和尸体长期共处一室——除非他足够漂亮且没有怪异的气味传出。尸体还算新鲜，约莫是在凌晨死亡的，但卡卡西知道，过不了多久他便会腐化，引来几里外的腐蝇在这里取食产卵，那时的画面才是大部分人看了都会作呕的。

“鼬，先注意尸体四周，刑警队勘察现场的还没过来。”卡卡西慢悠悠的语调和速度不成正比。

“好。”鼬放下了手中的银灰色金属手提箱，取出镊子和一次性的物品收集袋，递到了卡卡西面前。

卡卡西刚准备回头道谢，视线却落在进门的男人一尘不染的亮皮皮鞋上。

“卡卡西，”男人理了理领子的褶皱，猩红舌尖濡湿了唇角，他弯下身子以一种居高临下的姿势注视着卡卡西。“好久不见啊......”

鼬闻言也跟着回头看向了他，表情顿时凝固僵住。

“大蛇丸...你又要做什么。”卡卡西站起身来毫不避讳的迎面撞回他的视线。

“哟哟.........”大蛇丸扯着医用手套的边角，轻笑着说着:“这个问题不该是我问你吗?我们刑警队的人还没到你们就开始工作了，你在急着做什么?”

卡卡西刚想开口，却被一旁的鼬率先发言:“早一点晚一点有什么关系吗?尽管您是队长，但也没有权利越过这一层来管辖我们法医吧，希望不是您恶人先告状。”

卡卡西扭头望着他，不太相信这是温柔的他说出的话，但他临场发挥从容应对的超强心理应付能力还是让卡卡西吃了一惊。

大蛇丸轻佻的瞥着他，“鼬先生。希望你才不是狗急跳墙。”他的目光又回到了卡卡西身上，招呼着身后的众人退出去，确认后才从口袋里摸出个密封的透明袋子来。

“是你要找的东西吗。”

卡卡西顿时紧张了起来。袋子里，装着一颗通体古铜色的狙击枪子弹。

“呀，很不好意思呢。我先来了一步。”说完，他忍不住恶劣的露出尖齿笑了起来，“k-26的子弹头，你知道吧?五年前就规定禁产的东西，谁能轻易搞到?虽然说我并不看好用这种后坐力大的枪行动，但他杀伤力大和射程远倒是我所倾慕的。”

“哼。”鼬将手里的工具近乎是泄愤似的扔回了工具箱，扯着卡卡西的袖子绕过大蛇丸瞪了对方一眼，走出了现场。

为什么他表现的那么从容?连最基本的紧张冒汗都没有，难道这件事真的和他没关系?卡卡西不禁质疑到。但他为什么又急着去辩解呢?这难道不是与之背道而驰的行为?

卡卡西在走廊拐角处停下脚步对鼬说道:“10点左右，让他们把尸体送回局里。过时不候。”

“是。”

“鼬。”卡卡西顿了顿，眸子又恢复了往常的样子，低头脱下手套从包里翻出手机看了一眼，又很快熄了屏。“你告诉我，这件事你知情吗?”

如此开门见山的提问反倒是让鼬不好得不回答。“......抱歉。我是知道，但......”

卡卡西知趣的没再刨根问底，及时的收住话题。“好了我知道了，你不用说了。走吧，先回局里。”

“是，前辈。”鼬恭敬的点点头，尽管对方并没有回头正眼望他。

你知道什么?你什么也不知道。

下午五点，天空开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，天黑的早，晚霞沐浴着秋雨将天边烧红，像死人被燃烧时的酮体上的火光。

带土昏昏沉沉的从办公桌前起来，不得不说，百叶窗一闭，这是最好不过的犯困的场所。抬手看看，还有半个小时才下班，委托小南做事已经是一个小时前了，也不知道她是不是迷路了.........

“我进来了。”说小南小南到，小南浑身黑衣被淋湿的只有裤脚处，一把百合花在她怀里躲得严严实实如同刚摘下来般新鲜动人。

“你迷路了?”带土接过她递来的花嗅了嗅，淡雅的花香在鼻间坏绕，不太腻人，但也不足以让人忽略。

“确实。”小南撩了撩耳边的深蓝短发，有些抱怨道:“那可是市中心的黄金地段，光花店就有一条街，我哪知道你点名要的是哪家?”

“不是告诉过你是有个老婆婆的那家吗?那家是当初我追你嫂子第一次买花的地方，价值深远。”

“你在想什么?店我找到了，但没有你说的老婆婆，是个年轻人，我当时还特意出门看了看招牌，因为我怀疑我回到高中了。”

带土疑惑的看着她:“为什么?”

“因为他长的像没受伤前高中那会儿的你，简直就是你本人！我以为这种事在一个人身上发生就够了，你和嫂子一起发生，啧啧......”

“.........”话说他从来不知道那家花店老婆婆的儿子是什么样，只听她每次自己买花都会认错，然后说着抱歉的话；也可能是他每次买花去的时间不对，不是刚开门就是快关门，这也是个原因。

“别瞎扯，哪天让我看见真人再说。”说着，他变脸般的笑着掏出手机拨通卡卡西的号码，“安静，不准说话。”

一次，没接。

二次，没接。

三次，“您所拨打的电话无人接听~请稍后再拨~”小南捏着鼻子学着提示音说着，很快便迎来了带土的一个眼刀。

“都说了团藏死了，警局最近肯定忙疯了。”

“?全局又不是只他一个法医，凭什么什么都点名他去做，操。”带土说着，从抽屉里掏出盒烟不文雅的三两下拆开包装递到嘴边含住，点火，抽了起来。

“你去看看?”小南善意提醒着。

“行，啥事都别找我了，你先兜着，明早再说。”带土迫不及待的从包里摸出车钥匙抱着他的花乘电梯去往地下停车场。

情况确实不容乐观，刚到门口，他就看到宇智波止水在大楼门前彳亍着，嘴里叼着根燃尽了的烟头。

带土将花留在了副驾驶位上，撑着把伞小跑着到了止水身旁，“怎么了?待在这会被雨溅到的。”话毕，他收了伞往外甩了甩水，揽着止水就往里走了两步。

“小鼬......和卡卡西.........被关起来审问了。”止水烦躁的甩了甩头，他现在如同热锅上的蚂蚁，没有权利进去，却又不甘心只是现在门外。

“这谁干的?”带土皱眉就要推开玻璃门往里闯。

“哥，回来！”但他晚了一步，带土已经如头雄鹰闯进了不属于他的天空。

两位警员正坐在办公桌后品着茶脚下烤着火不慌不忙“拷问”着两位嫌疑人，而他的弟弟和他的恋人正戴着手铐坐在行动受限的位子上。带土当即火大的拍了拍桌，“谁让你们那么干的！”

小平头轻蔑的吊着眼:“是大蛇丸队长的命令哟~就算您是宇智波，啊不，就因为您是宇智波，您更没有资格来插足这件事——嫌疑最大的无耻之徒，宇智波。”

带土身后的止水先一步冲了上去，来自武警总队队长的绝对力量压制几下就把人打倒在地。右勾拳与左划腿的结合动作让人无处可逃，生硬的接下一脚后，小平头只觉得小腿一阵阵痛随即变得毫无知觉直至倒地。

带土负责解决另一个，他虽不练习格斗很久，但终归底子在，再加上健身的结果，让他就算没有技巧也有蛮力可使，一架下来都不带喘的。

“你不赖。”止水擦了把额前的汗，冲带土笑了笑，转而蹲下身从男人包里抽出钥匙来解开了手铐的锁，套在手指上转了两圈。

“你这是......袭......袭警......”

“闭嘴。”带土极为不悦的瞪了一眼躺在地上被打的脸部淤青的男人，“什么三教九流都敢骑在宇智波头上兴风作浪了。”

“带土......没必要......”卡卡西走到他身旁拍了拍他的肩给他消消火，他虽这样说着，但内心何尝不盼着这样的人渣去死。

带土看了看一旁搂住鼬的止水，冲他说着:“该回家了，谁再叫他两负责这案子我就去找泉奈说理去，那吃闲饭的管不住就叫千手的人来，我看他最近是谈恋爱谈的不在线了。”他毫不避讳在两个外人前讲这样的话，因为刚才止水又一人一手刀把人打昏了。

“行。”止水带着鼬往外走，低头轻声对着鼬温声细语道:“饿了吗?今天有时间了，回家做饭吃吧。”

鼬红着脸笑了笑，回头挥手向两人道别。

“嗯......”

“......止水这小子。”带土调侃着笑了笑，揽着卡卡西也往外走。

雨已经停了。大门前的一丛鲜嫩雏菊带着将落未落的雨后雨滴随风摇曳着，灰色取代了火红色盖过了天空，卡卡西只穿着早晨单薄的长袖衫在风里有些抖。

“冷了?走快点吧，去车上加件衣服。”带土拽着卡卡西的手扯进包里捂着，加快了脚下的步伐。

“嘛......没有...慢点带土。”卡卡西几乎是小跑着追在他身后，不明白他这类似生闷气的行为的根源来自何处，但他暂时不想问，一不小心把他惹火了更不好收场。

带土体贴的绕过车去给他开门，又回到主驾驶的位置坐上关了车门。卡卡西已经怀捧着百合花弯着眼笑着看他了，牛乳色的包装纸衬得他的皮肤更加的皎白，配上他从后排拿来搭上的黑色风衣外套，对比之下更有着异曲同工之妙。

他开了灯，嘈杂的广播被他换成了低声细语的法式情歌，他就这样定定的看着卡卡西，卡卡西却丝毫没有从他的瞳孔中看出一丝情欲，有的仅是深不见得的黑暗和自己模模糊糊的倒影。

“为什么不告诉我?打电话也不接，我知道你忙，但发生这种事你还要躲着藏着?”

“我的手机刚才在桌上，你也看到了。我不是不想和你说，带土......我以为你知道这件事比我知道的更多。”

“你也觉得是宇智波的人做的?”意外的，他在这一问题上没有发火，“我是想过。不过，连累你了......”

看着前一秒还生气的人下一秒便开始道歉，卡卡西开始手足无措起来。“没有的事，毕竟......我相信你们。”

卡卡西的脸颊因为暖气渐渐恢复了血色，无时不刻的引导着带土往不健康的方面想。“卡卡西......”带土低头衔住他的唇，双手绕过他怀里的花束探到衣物下，半抱着他往自己的方向压。“我生气了。”

前胸摩擦着包装纸的沙沙声不合时宜的响着，卡卡西空出手将它抽出放在了后座上，倏地又被带土拽回来维持着别扭的姿势和人接吻。血腥味在嘴里漫延开来，卡卡西只感到下唇被咬出了个血口，无奈的推搡着身上的带土试图获得片刻喘息的机会，奈何带土一直摁着他的后脑，舌尖在上颚蹭过又在齿间作乐，徒留卡卡西如溺水的猫一样拽着他的衣角施力。

“带土......”卡卡西模糊不清的说着，唾液止不住的顺着唇角流下，“是鼬说......”

带土咬住他的舌让他不能再流利的说话。窗外的狂风呼呼作响，仿佛下一秒就快撞碎玻璃窥进这燥热春绮的圣地。

“我在说的是我们两个人的事。”

卡卡西轻喘着，面部浮起红云，身体开始轻飘飘的快要浮起来，带土终于看出了他的不适，松了唇抹了一把卡卡西眼角的朝露，屈身一只膝盖跪在卡卡西的位置上向车门的方向探去，将落地的外套捡起来拍了拍，堪堪搭在了他的肩上。

卡卡西此刻温顺的只有呼呼的气音，坐在座位上任凭带土的动作。带土凑近卡卡西替他理着脖颈的衣领时，一个湿漉漉的吻印上了带土的侧脸。

“我也在说我们两个人的事。”卡卡西看着他，眉眼含笑，流波中尽是温柔与爱恋。被吻过的地方如同着火一般烧着，带土没再失控的去索取，只是回以他一个微笑，坐回了原位。

“那两个人怎么处理?”卡卡西问。

“让泉奈开了吧。”他将汽车的音响音量调高，因为路面积水，防止汽车打滑，他尽量开的很慢，“想吃什么，我带你去。”

“不是说回家吗?”

带土想了想，半晌，有些抱歉的笑笑:“我忘了买菜了...”

“那就去经常去的那家烤鱼店吧，刚好那附近也有你爱吃的红豆糕。”

阴霾一扫而去，没有什么是比恋人轻车熟路的说着自己的喜好更让人骄傲的，宇智波带土也不例外。两人沉默下来，空气中的浪漫被音乐声修饰着溢出了窗，卡卡西疲倦的倚着睡着了，带土将他额前方的风口往下按了点，又从后座抽来个抱枕让他睡的不至于那么硌人——当然，这都是在等红灯时做的事。

小曲一路从警局响到城市中心，带土心中的疑虑此刻都被压下，并非不在乎，他也不是三言两语能糊弄过去的人，如果是宇智波家的人，与之相关的“根”的后续之人一定会借此大做文章，到时候受牵连的不仅是宇智波，连畑也有可能因此被一同拽进舆论的泥潭。

疯子。带土这么想着，却还是不住的赞扬了这个行为，他早就想那么干了，但背后牵扯的人事太多，不仅是两个企业的矛盾，更是两个敌人的根本利益之间不同带来的冲突，这是他担任总裁以来认识到的第一个问题，也是对他影响最大的问题。

团藏一死，收获最大的定是宇智波一族，但他们也不得不因此走上风口浪尖。带土深切体会到“根”名字的意义，根深蒂固的资本主义的邪恶，刨根问底的“探索”精神，紧抓一点不放的死牛角尖。令人作呕。

带土跟着歌曲小声哼着，不远处，便是“一乐烤鱼”了。

Yeah if I leave the city promise you'll be by my side  
我妄想着你同我驱车远离这座城

And if I drive around the world will you be down to right  
如果某天你遇见我在世界迷茫地周游，你会别过头转身吗

I'ma never break up promise you can count on me  
我永远不会违背你，你可以毫无保留的依赖相信我

Yeah tell the truth yeah is it a little bit tragedy  
实话实说 现在我们的关系不会很悲剧吗

Yeah you hit my phone up tell me WTF is out  
你打爆了我的电话

I've been feigning for your love  
我却想着，我们的思想如出一辙

I've been feigning for your body  
我们在一起时才能有真正火热的温度

Tbc.  
——————————————————————————

“你真的没必要那么做，你这样让我——”

“你总说我和你不是一路人，现在，可以那样称呼我了吗?”

“混账。”水泥地面被他用小刀深深划了一刀，他的身上还套着男人的白色立领外套。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 掉马进行时

“废物！叫你办点事你也办不好！”千手柱间看着眼前跪下的男人，眉间的怒气越来越惹人眼，他虽已不如晚辈那般的有青春活力，但四十岁的男人才正是魅力外放的年纪。翘起的二郎腿被紧致笔直的西装裤勾勒出美妙的线条，露出的黑色亚麻袜被拉的笔直，将脚踝到小腿的皮肤包裹住徒留人臆想非非，漆皮皮鞋从鞋尖向里形成个不太标准的三角，墨色的外套过长而从软椅的侧边泄出些边角来，内搭茶色的高领毛衣，显得严谨又近人。

杵着手杖的右手微微颤抖着，他无力的用左手抵着额，自暴自弃般的叹了一口气。“出去吧。”

“那......老板......赏金?”男人低下的头怯懦的缓缓抬起，一双眼睛带着期待与恐惧注视他，活像讨好主人的弃犬，如果说他像一只狗，那再不为过。

柱间被逗笑了，有些讽刺的看着他:“你任务完成了?”

“那......那是有人先我之前了，我......我没有失....”

“确实。”柱间不知从何处抽出了一把短小的手枪来，锃亮的枪身与黑幽幽的洞口和男人打了个照面，柱间吹了个短哨，换作左手杵杖，右手手指卡在扳机处借力在手里转了两圈，“但那并不是你的功劳。上泉英井，你告诉我你从中付出过什么，那我就报酬给你什么，如果没有，”他暗了脸色，却又打趣似的说着，“就权当在给我新的消音器找活干。”

英井后背冒出的冷汗黏糊糊的将他的白衬衣吸在了后背，隐约还能看清后背凹陷的勾股，但柱间对此毫无兴趣。团藏死了固然是好事，但他没想到会有人先他一步出手，将要使用的棋子还没行动就被中断在半路，这让他欣喜的同时愤恨不已。柱间并未完全相信英井，既然是棋子，自然是该用用用完丢，所以柱间特意派了人跟着防止他半路逃跑。

“我什么都不想听，我现在只在乎你对我的态度。”柱间将枪口抵在了英井的额头正中，看着人落下的豆大的汗珠，他心中起了一阵莫名的快感，恐惧的分子在空气中弥漫开来，柱间低头俯视着他，来自强者的绝对气场惹得人瑟瑟发抖，“有没有人说过你穿着那一套黑色系的衣服背后背着吉他盒说里面装的只是吉他的样子特别让人怀疑？”

英井此刻已说不出话来，只能哆嗦着抽噎，双手被反绑在身后，此刻他已动弹不得。

“我真的很欣赏你，抱歉。”话毕，他扣下扳机，血液溅脏了他的毛衣，还是温热的，在冰冷的地板上仿佛快要冒出白烟。

柱间看了看一旁站立的男人，命令道:“收拾一下。”

男人早已见怪不怪，娴熟的将尸体打包，拖干净地，撒上破坏DNA的白色粉末。现场仿佛又什么都没发生过。

据跟踪英井的人报道，这家伙当时正物色着地势良好的旅馆准备开始行动，但他突然停下了脚步，眼神就楞楞的看着不远处的天——那里是电视台的建筑。同行的男人有带望远镜的，顺着他的视线看过去，狙击枪在黑夜里反射的光如此耀眼，内行人都知道那是玻璃镜的光，只有新手才会做如此暴露的事——他们都是确定好目标的具体方位才在最后出击时刻打开，确保命中率的。

“喂。”

“怎么?你干的?”

柱间听着他揶揄的语气，笑了，“怎么不去问问你那群邪恶的宇智波小鬼?”

“因为你说过这事不用我操心来着，我以为你会去干。”斑顿了顿，抱着怀里的猫顺了顺毛，“我确实不知道是不是他们干的，现在的年轻人做事都不提前给长辈报告一声。”

柱间低低的笑出了声，语气变得温柔又宠溺。“那别想那么多了，晚上来尝尝新菜式?”

“当然可以。”斑坦然的回答着，毕竟在老夫老夫面前这点扭捏完全没有必要，显得有些装腔作势，别说他自己不是那样性格的人，柱间也不会喜欢。

那之后的一星期，由于泉奈的强行解负令，鼬和卡卡西不再像从前那样整日忙的不分昼夜，鼬开始研读起了书本知识，卡卡西因为着办公桌在他对面，也可以很好的答疑解惑；而他带的另一个实习生——大和，因为工作关系不得不负责起了团藏的案子，和两人分隔开来。

“前辈，”鼬抬头看着对面倚着办公桌背对着他望窗喝着热可可的卡卡西，开口问道:“案子有什么进展吗?”

卡卡西缓缓回头，阳光柔和的照上他的另一边脸颊，衬得他的肌肤雪白，细长的睫毛扑闪如同蝴蝶的羽翼，细长的鱼眼眯了眯，随着吐出一口气后又睁大，银发懒懒的塌下盖住鬓角，鼬不禁看的走神了，暗暗惊叹世上真的有那么完美的存在。

“你知道的，昨天你哥哥被审了，但这事又不是他干的，那群人自然也审不出什么事来，但他还是被停职了一周，因为袭警。”说完，他有些抱歉的挠挠脸，“但是带土嘛......因为工作不同，泉奈还是保住了他，也没受什么罚。”

鼬温柔的笑了，修长的手指翻动着书页，“没事的，我没有什么异议。最近一星期以来宇智波家总是进进出出，他们几乎把所有人都快审了一遍，连佐助那个孩子都要审。”

卡卡西附和着他一同无奈的笑了，“嘛......毕竟那群吃软饭的就那点能耐。我没记错的话，佐助那孩子才刚成年吧。”

鼬脱下了眼镜，眨眨干涩的眼睛，望向窗外抿唇笑着，“是啊......他一直是个优秀的孩子，只是在别人面前不太爱说话，有点自负.....那种孩子怎么会做出这种事呢，对吧前辈?”

卡卡西内心虽波澜四起，却仍是面不改色的收回看他的目光，吹了吹有些烫的热可可，唇角漾起云的柔软，阖眼杵着桌子轻轻点着，“是啊......”

中午十二点是正常下班的时候，但他的车昨天才送去维修配件，清早还是带土送他来的，也不知道大忙人有没有时间来接他。

电话铃声恰逢时候的响起，卡卡西心底不由的泛起粉红的浪花，一下又一下携着爱意拍击在他未曾对别人动过心的海滩，卷走沙石，换来如爱抚的海风与缠绵的白色浪沫。

“喂，带土。”他的音调微微上扬的，直接明了的显出心情的愉悦。

“卡卡西，我可能不能去接你了，临时出了点事。”

卡卡西听他那边一阵嘈杂，多多少少还是知道一两分，没多怀疑对方是在找借口或是别的什么，他退了一步道:“嗯，我知道了。你去忙吧，有时间联系我。”

“好。”带土挂了电话，恋恋不舍的看着黑了的电话屏幕，忍不住想起对方的温柔来，他总是这样，从不怀疑自己，永远为自己着想，即使过了多年，他还是一如当初。

“在和谁聊?”鹿惊扭头看了看他，带土还没回过神，一个“卡”就已脱口而出。“卡......卡坏了...准备重新去办一张，和人先说说。”

鹿惊笑了笑，“是吗?真有计划。”

“......”带土看着他的笑不由的毛骨悚然后背冒汗，天知道他刚才的口误有多吓人，他只要再多说一个“卡”字他就想不到下半句怎么接了。

“父亲找你吃饭来着。”他从进门便挽着带土的手腕往里走，“最近，工作很忙吧?”

两人很少有这样肩并肩闲聊日常的机会，带土对于双方的见面总是表现在中立偏拒绝上，就算见面，也说不了几句话闲话，多半谈论的是商业上的事。鹿惊见解独到，目光比畑老爷子放的还远，尽管有着年龄的代沟，但这并不影响他们进行这方面的洽谈。

“不忙。主要最近天天往警局跑，都快混熟了。”他调侃着一语双关道，料鹿惊能想到的也只有为了团藏之死一事。

“也是，这把火突然就烧到了宇智波身上，谁都有点措手不及。”他的面容依旧平常，没有怀疑猜忌的望着自己名存实亡的丈夫。

“那你是怎么想的?”带土停住了脚步，远远望见畑老爷子正在后院里悠闲的喝着茶水看书，眼底闪过几丝暗沉的光。

鹿惊闻言沉默着思考了一会儿，给出了自己的答案:“是佐助?”

带土对他的回答并不惊讶，眼前的男人在联姻以前早就对他的家庭成员摸的知根知底，知道的事不比他这个本家人少。

“怎么那么想?身份？”

“被猜中了，”鹿惊不沉稳的笑着，“可以这么说吧。毕竟上了那么多年的军校，还被评为了最佳特种兵的人，”

鹿惊这点上很好的没有遗传到老爷子的唯利是图与狡猾奸诈。很多事带土可以很放心的和他说，鹿惊也不会去告诉别人，如果不是联姻，他们应该是很好的朋友。

“你和那群人想的差不多。所以他们现在正在全市找佐助那小子，但事实是我们自己人都不知道佐助去哪了。”带土无奈的耸耸肩，刚想摸出包里的烟盒，手都习惯性的覆上嘴唇了，看着眼前还在上大学的鹿惊，咽了口唾沫强行忍了下去。

“没事，请便。”鹿惊点头同意着，看了看后院的父亲，又将目光收回放到带土身上，“记得快点，父亲找你多半问的也是这些事，别说太多，言多必失。”

带土嘴里叼着根未点燃的香烟，脸上的表情和当初卡卡西叫他同意联姻时差不了多少，长这样的人都喜欢做这种“伤天害理”的事吗?他也不敢问，他也不敢说。

轻敲了敲玻璃门，带土踏进那片宽敞的后院圣地。一排又一排的多肉占了片小角落，别的花枝招展娇艳欲滴的鲜花应该是老爷子弄的——男人对鲜花的热爱是不输于女人的。

“父亲，有什么事?”带土恭敬的问着，必要的表面工作还是要做的滴水不漏的，心里再多的不满都要学会在面对人时隐藏起来，这才是生意人的处世之道。

“坐吧小土。”老爷子放下手里的陶瓷杯，指了指一旁的空位，“最近听说你们家发生了挺多事?”

带土刚坐下就暗道知父莫如子。他脑子极速运转着想着接下来的说辞，即使他也并非知情人士，但如果他在这关口上搪塞了事，老头子一定还会借着各种关系找上别的宇智波。

那还不如全部终止在他这里够了。

“对，您想知道什么?”带土向来不喜欢兜圈子，开门见山的问道。

“你......知道情况吗?”他看着青年冷峻的目光，为他的直接在内心夸赞了一番。

“知道，怎么了?”带土开始游刃有余的撒起谎来，这大概是所有男人都擅长的事。

老爷子一双鼠目滴溜溜的在眼眶里打转，绕着弯子等着带土自己说出来。“那......?”

“是我。”

老爷子目光迟疑了片刻，带土内心紧张极了，生怕一个不小心就暴露了。

“知道了。”他似乎并不吃惊，淡淡的喝了口绿茶云淡风轻的翘着腿赏花。

带土一阵哀怨，他本来把所有一切以自己为中心展开的刺杀团藏的故事编造的大纲细节一点不马虎，甚至在心里默背的滚瓜烂熟张口就能回答。但他不问了，这让带土突然觉得有些气不打一处出。

“找你来呢...也没有什么别的事，毕竟我们两家是那种关系，平时有空还是应该多来走走的，对吧。”

“嗯嗯。”带土懂事的回答着。

“行了，你回去吧，记得多和鹿惊聊聊。”他挥着手摆了摆，在带土看来像只阿谀奉承的狗。

一个人的恶心不能使你带着有色眼镜去看他的儿子。也多亏了鹿惊几乎完全继承了母亲，才避免了那么多先天歪瓜裂枣的东西。

他出来时鹿惊正坐在餐厅里吃饭，见他出来了招呼着他过来，带土摇了摇头委婉拒绝了说是有公务，鹿惊就算知道他不想陪自己也不会当面指出，不然两人早就分道扬镳了。

出了门站在鹿惊家的房子前，带土松下了所有架子，打量着竟一时语塞说不出能表达心情的词汇来。沉默后是一阵无助的叹息，什么时候才能远离奇怪的这家人?他看了看表，哦，不能再想了，该去找他的小法医“交代案情”了。

“日前，杀害g市前警察局局长兼‘根’财团领导人志村团藏的犯罪嫌疑人宇智波佐助仍在逃，警力已派出大量警力对来往出入境的交通入口进行严格检查。”

佐助嚼着嘴里的三色丸子关了电视机，一旁的金发少年刚洗漱出来浑身带着水汽。

“不看了?”他笑着揽过佐助的肩头靠过来，将手指摸上他的脸轻轻掐了掐。

“干嘛。”佐助打掉他的手不满的瞪着，“调戏通缉犯你不怕现在就把你枪毙了。”

鸣人后知后觉听出了他的玩笑话，笑着揉了揉他喷了发胶似的头发，指尖在脑后的头发处撩拨着。“不怕。大不了一起死了。”

佐助很难听到他说这样的话，军校里的他永远都是一幅好胜心强无忧无虑的样子，拉拉拽拽的带着阳光把他这个身处黑暗的人拽到了自己的身边，本来厌恶黑暗的人却因此爱上了阳光。他如他世界的救赎，在所有阻挡他获得更强大的力量的道路上，他尤为不同，他用温暖的怀抱接纳他的浑身尖刺，用柔和的口腔包容他的尖牙利齿，最后用了他不惜堕入地狱，陪他一同匿入黑暗。

“吊车尾，我一直觉得你是个拦手绊脚的东西。”佐助倚着他的肩头阖眼抱胸说着，脸上仍是一幅不太高兴的表情，“直到那天你为了我做出那样的事来，我现在还很恍惚觉得一切不真实。”

熄了灯的市电视台，佐助不想冒那么大的风险闯进去，即使那里是一个绝佳的地形。他四处找着适宜的旅馆，但午夜时分高楼层多半都被住满了人，剩下的楼层都是些背对或太低的，完全没有适合的位置。

他正打算打道回府，明天再继续任务。身旁路过的黑帽男人却莫名引起了他的注意，不经意的对视，似识破对方的伪装般，佐助历声喝道:“你是谁！？”

安静的街道突然被打破了幽深的气氛，鸣人小跑着略过他的问题向前快跑行进，佐助对此穷追不舍，k-26的枪身有些沉重，让鸣人逐渐有些吃不消的慢了下来。

“我在问你话。”

鸣人没回头，只听到他抽出手枪给子弹上膛的声音，轻轻咂了咂舌，回过头来脱下兜帽一脸无辜的看着他:“嘛嘛......佐助啊，我正准备去吃拉面呢，要不要一起的说?”

撒谎。佐助立马眸子暗了，用枪身敲了敲他身后的箱子，“你去吃拉面会带上这个?你要骗我到什么时候。”

他的目光凛冽的如一把刀子，毫不失误的往要害上扎，把人的皮肉划的鲜血淋漓，仿佛要从内至外的真正看穿。鸣人与之相视时，不可避免的擦出了火花，空气中浓重的火药味顷刻被点燃。

“做你要你做的事，这个回答可信吗?”

佐助迟疑了一秒后反应了过来，但毕竟是个外冷内热的人，说出来的话依旧有些打击人。“就你?以你现在的行囊打扮一眼就能看出你是要做什么的，你的狙击技术是在游戏里练的?别开玩笑了，给我滚回家去睡觉去。”

以往这时候，鸣人早就和他没个度的吵吵嚷嚷起来了，但今晚的他格外的平静，一言不发的接受着佐助的训斥。

“我说！”佐助怒不可遏的提高了音量愤怒的盯着他，两只手攥成了拳头颤抖着，“滚回家去！！”

鸣人抬起头来向前走了一步，佐助以为他终于肯听进点话，鸣人却突然一记手刀打向了他的后颈，这个疯子！

“抱歉佐助，原谅我。”

在眼前一黑时，他仅只听到这样一句话，随后便被抱入了温暖的怀抱中。

鸣人的狙击技术确实是所有特训里最差的一项，以至于他还总需要像个新人一样借着瞄准镜才能确认目标，但那是最暴露自己目标的方法。他切断了电视大楼的电源，半夜加班的人大多都是些有经验的前辈，在黑夜里互相攀谈着打着哈欠下楼回家。

鸣人走了最不起眼的暗道，那是他之前在母亲的房间看到的地图上记录的。玖辛奈之前是电台主持人，每天都会带着他有事没事就去电视台，父亲水门的工作比这更忙更危险，他的童年几乎就是在电视台和母亲的怀里度过的。

空无一人的小天台，鸣人并没有去往最顶楼，那的视线太高，他不知道自己能不能驾驭。从手提箱取出块黑布垫着地面，支起狙击步枪调整着方向寻找目标，他知道团藏那恶心肮脏的癖好——每晚都要去看看他那用血红色琥珀制成的“写轮眼”。鸣人从小镜里窥探着他那如痴如醉的深情，恶心的快要呕出来。狙击枪不适合装配消音器，即使装上了，那惊人的后坐力还是容易扬起灰尘顷刻暴露自己的位置，且k-26的子弹在射出时可以达到超越三倍音速的效果，敌人能听到它的声音时基本都已经死了。

那晚，他扣下了扳机；那晚，他带着佐助离开了这个熟悉又陌生的城市；那晚，他想了很多自己的未来，甚至想到佐助醒来第一个就杀了他。一切都脱离了现实，一切又都在他制定的轨道上稳步运行着。

他轻吻着佐助的额头，在佐助没同意之前他从不做着越轨的事，他只是一直说着“没事了，所有噩梦都结束了。”

佐助回过神来，看着眼前的人无奈的笑了。

“我不会让你死的，在我死之前。”

“我回来了。”带土笑着开了门拍了拍自己衣服上的灰尘走进屋来。

没人回应，卡卡西应该在浴室里。

带土换了拖鞋走进去，先去浴室看了一趟，不在；卧室里，也不在；还没到家吗？他迟疑的拿出手机打了个电话。

“还在路上？”

他听到卡卡西离远了听筒的问价声，随后卡卡西用轻浮的语气说着：“带总大忙人想起小情人来了？我还在街上，想买把花给你。”

卡卡西和他性子差不多，都是心直口快的，什么惊喜也不藏着掖着，毕竟就算你提前预报对方一声对方也能表演的跟第一次收到惊喜一样笑。

“去市中心那家了？用不用我去接你？”带土看着桌上的冷饭肚子咕咕叫了起来。

“饿了？”逃不过卡卡西的耳朵，他笑了起来，“我买好了打车回去就行，不用麻烦。”

“接你那怎么能叫麻烦，那叫职责。”他云淡风轻的说着，语气里却无不是娇纵和偏爱。

他又重换上了鞋，带上还热乎着的车钥匙又回到了原位。

他会收到一束向日葵或是一捧马蹄莲，带着恋人怀抱的温热塞到他的手中，收获到不止一个甜蜜的吻，恋人的唇温软湿润，如陷入了温柔乡，所有缱绻都在唇齿间诉说着，情事不再是表达感情最好的方式，对于相恋多年的夫夫，仅是一个眼神都是最好的回答。

По-моему, лучше всего найти того, кто будет любить тебя такой, какая ты есть  
我认为最好是去找一个爱你的人，他爱你接受你的一切

Плохой, хорошей, страшной, красиво доброй  
无论你生气还是开心，无论你是丑陋还是美丽

Ведь он все равно будет считать тебя лучше всех  
在他心里你是最棒的

Вот, с кем стоит быть рядом  
遇到他，你就要和他陪伴一辈子

tbc.

——————————————

“漩涡女士，有人声称在12日的凌晨看到您的儿子漩涡鸣人和犯罪嫌疑人宇智波佐助在大街上争吵，请问可否属实。”深黑色的警帽帽檐在他狭长的丹凤眼上投下一层阴影，高挑的身形站在红发女子的面前带来了强大的气场压制。

“没有。”玖辛奈看着他沉稳回答着，美艳吊诡的红玫瑰在冷风的吹拂下摆动着身形，落在桌上的枯黄花瓣也被吹的落到了地面，如她有些怅然若失的心。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short  
> 止鼬 有

客厅里的落地钟摆发出沉闷的整点报时。直至今日，这已是鸣人消失了一周的时间，玖辛奈拨了电话显示关机，水门正执行秘密任务处于保密阶段不能与外部联系，她无可奈何的上报了警局，却被告知自己的儿子是在逃嫌疑人，手机最后定位在了城区的废旧水沟里，完全没了踪影。

“那小子怎么会是杀人犯！他从小到大一滴血都见不得，看到别人受伤第一个就冲上前去二话不说的抱着人往医务室跑。你告诉我这样的孩子是杀人犯！你们警察是怎么了！”

鼬和卡卡西路过审讯室时听到女人歇斯底里的怒吼，鼬看着卡卡西无奈的笑了笑，有些尴尬的向他解释着：“这是漩涡鸣人的母亲，漩涡玖辛奈。”

“鸣人？”卡卡西沉吟了片刻，“就是和你弟弟佐助同个军校很多年的那个吧。”

鼬点了点头，不可否认卡卡西的记忆是真的好，他只是随口说过，对方居然现在还记在心上。

“那小子是不是喜欢佐助？之前我和带土出门逛街时遇到过他两，一头黄发穿着迷彩服在大街上吵吵嚷嚷的惹得很多人都回头看他，你弟弟特别生气的揍了他一拳口是心非的拉着他继续走。他两个在一起确实挺般配的，一个外向活泼，一个——”

卡卡西收住了声，与玖辛奈对视一眼后眼神瞥向了别处，事不关己的离开现场，口中还吹着不成调的口哨。

“等等！”红发女子忽然转身踩着黑色的细跟高跟鞋跺出响亮的步伐来到卡卡西身边，一脸严肃的上下打量着他，张口问道：“您刚才说鸣人和谁在一起了？佐助？”

“啊？……”卡卡西赶忙装傻摇了摇头，看向一旁无动于衷的鼬，使劲的给他使眼色，“我没这样说啊，您……您问他。”说着，他指了指鼬。

玖辛奈闻言回头看着鼬，态度转变堪比翻书。“这不是小鼬嘛？好长时间不见你了，来这里上班了呀！”她笑着上前抱了抱鼬，冷不防被刚停好车往这边来的止水给看到，两人远远的相视着，鼬顿时觉得有些尴尬，逃了玖辛奈的怀抱往后退了一步。

“是，阿姨。我也好长时间没见您了。”鼬说着客套话，余光瞥着止水越来越近。

“你的同事，”她指了指卡卡西，“他刚才是不是说了鸣人和你的弟弟在一起了？”

“没有啊。”鼬脸红着摇摇头，内心有些忐忑，撒谎果然不是他的天赋。

“小鼬！”止水在楼梯下叫他，几大步迈了上来站到他身旁搂着他，视线在玖辛奈身上停留了一秒迅速离开。

“这是？……”

鼬一时定在了原地支吾着在心里抱怨起止水来，止水看他的样子止不住的发笑。“阿姨好，我是小鼬的哥哥，宇智波止水，您也可以叫我止水。”

玖辛奈笑了笑自我介绍，狐疑的眼神在两人身上飘忽不定，她看了看一旁的卡卡西，又凑近两人压低了音量道：“你们两……真的只是兄弟？”

“阿姨，不瞒您说，我们——”鼬一把捂住了他的嘴将他拖远，招手示意卡卡西一同过来，“抱歉啊阿姨，我们下次再一起聊天吧……”鼬说完，留下了玖辛奈一个人在原地。

她好像知道为什么会有自家儿子和鸣人在一起的说法了。宇智波，神奇的一族……

“干嘛，小鼬！我快喘不过气了！”止水抱怨着他下手的不知轻重，又看了看一旁的卡卡西，忽然觉得气氛莫名微妙起来。

“你们继续……”卡卡西从包里抽出本书来，背对着他们低头顾着自己的事。

鼬无奈的笑了，用拳头打上他的后背，调侃道：“你难道挣脱不开吗？这可不是真枪实战，经历过实战的你连这种玩笑都受不了吗？”他瞪了止水一眼，“局里知道我们关系的人多，但外界还是保密为好，这对我没什么影响，但对你这个做外部工作的风评会有影响。注意收敛一点嘛。”

他为什么要跟过来听小两口吵架……卡卡西突然后悔起来。

“我…抱歉小鼬，我只是……觉得有些控制不住自己了。”止水低头避开他的目光。

“好啦，今天的事都过去了。来说说看吧，什么原因又让你跑来了这边？”

卡卡西一听聊正事，转过了身来，放下手中的书听候着他的下一句发言。

“其实你们应该也知道了，”止水挠了挠头，天气转寒，说出的话都成了水雾飘散在空中，“鸣人和佐助现在两个人都找不到，刚才卡卡西也不小心说漏了嘴，玖辛奈现在应该是有了自己的一点思路了，保不准下一步她会做什么。无动于衷？还是寻找线索。但目前最坏的一种想法。”

鼬看着卡卡西，两人同时噤了声。

“受小人煽动，将所有错怪到宇智波头上。”

鼬忙反驳道：“她……玖幸奈阿姨不是那样的人！止水，你怎么能这样去想！”

“我知道，她看着也确实不像。但他家只有鸣人一个儿子，现在如果警方把鸣人捉拿归案，你知道他杀的是谁吧，团藏啊！他们去吹鼓的话，就算鸣人未成年，他也能判个无期，但如果——”

“止水，你该相信你们宇智波的公平公正。”卡卡西打断了他的言论，严肃的说道：“我知道你是在想最坏的打算，但你为什么不愿意相信警察，为什么不愿意相信法官，他们都是宇智波家的不是吗？”

“卡卡西！宇智波家有走狗也不是一天两天了，我不是不相信宇智波，我是不相信那些顶着宇智波的姓明目张胆做着假公济私的人，我甚至为和他们一个姓而觉得耻辱！”止水瞪大了眼强忍着心中的怒火，没有人知道宇智波究竟是个怎样的地方，净土还是地狱？就连宇智波自己都不知道。“如果！那群人用着这件事去威胁玖辛奈，玖幸奈作为鸣人的母亲自然享有一定的说服力，她为了让鸣人减轻罪刑一盆脏水泼到宇智波头上到时候谁都不舒服，而那群自以为是的废物还没有意识到这一点！他们根本不配为人！什么宇智波，他们就是一群窝囊废！”

鼬在身旁低眉颔首的环住了他的臂膀，止水说的确实没错，古往今来但凡是个大家族都少不了内斗，卡卡西还没有真正的融入，所以他了解的太过于片面，以至于止水才会如此激动的反驳。

“那下一步怎么做，止水？”鼬抬头看着他，眼中闪过异常的冷静。他可以不为了宇智波，但一定要为了佐助，那是他的弟弟，他在他心中永远是无罪的。

“现在只能去找鸣人那小子，把他找到，佐助自然也会出现。而且，那天我凑在办公室门口时听到大蛇丸说12日凌晨看到佐助和鸣人在大街上争吵，那刚好能对上团藏的死亡时间，所以只有两种可能。一，要么就是佐助把鸣人给打晕了自己去把团藏杀了随后来带着鸣人一起逃跑，为什么要带着鸣人？可能是怕他将事情说出去。二，鸣人把佐助打晕，自己去杀了团藏，但据说鸣人那孩子从小和佐助打到大，两人总是两败俱伤，后来在一次学校组织的格斗赛上佐助大败鸣人，所以这个说法有待考证。”

卡卡西直言不讳的说：“所以你现在觉得最大的可能性是佐助杀了团藏，带着鸣人一起潜逃？”

“对。”

卡卡西的目光逐渐变得沉重，他没和鸣人这孩子接触过，不知道他是个怎样的人，这让他一时无法判断。

“那如果要找到鸣人那该怎么办？他们都没有进展我们怎么会有最新的线索？”

“这确实不好办。鼬，记得佐助曾经说过的吗？”

鼬困惑的看着他，眨了眨眼，“什么。”

“‘如果我想逃走，我不会去傻子去的地方，更不会在黑暗无光里躲躲藏藏，我要在最显眼的地方，看着你们像无头苍蝇一样四处乱窜。”

“你是说……”

“不错。”

卡卡西听的有些混乱，他顿时觉得自己有些多余，但事关宇智波家，他插手了不太对，他冷眼旁观更不太对。

“卡卡西前辈，帮我和小鼬请个假，我们下午就动身出发了。”

“去哪？”

“H市。”

H市为紧临G市的一片富饶土地，由于靠海，当地人主要以捕鱼为生，但这也并不妨碍它高新技术产业的发展，宇智波家族就曾在这里定居过。

“止水，这地方……我们很久没来了。”鼬拉着他的手从高铁上下来，眼前熟悉的景象早已焕然一新，这里存了太多宇智波的回忆，在宇智波还未如现在这样庞大时。

“嗯。小鼬，你还记得位置吗？”

“当然。”鼬站在止水身后松了手将人脖颈上的围巾拢了拢，将焐热的手摸上他冻红的耳朵，随即在温软的秋风中打了个寒颤。

“怎么不多穿点？知道H市比G市冷的吧。这又湿，容易起雾，风一吹，脸上的水不是更冷了。”止水笑着将他抱在了怀中，用羊绒大衣擦去了他脸上的水汽，将口袋里的口罩拿出来一人一个戴着，又牵着他旁若无人的继续往前走。

他对止水的温柔尤是拒绝不了，对他投来的目光满是爱恋，语调轻柔舒缓如同嘴里吃了一颗棉花糖，和他在一起时连空气都是三色丸子的甜。

“我有穿多了，只是不知道那么冷。”鼬的手缩在袖子里将他的手一同装了进来，红着鼻尖在口罩里闷闷的说着。

止水眉目流波，扣住他的手微微发力。“还是要我照顾你啊。”

鼬看着他眯眼笑了。“是呢，所以还要拜托你了。”

止水忽然觉得浑身暖融融的像个大火炉，而鼬则是负责给寒木点上火星让其燃起大火的罪魁祸首。对于罪犯，怎么能轻饶？于是他打算判予他个世上最不甜腻的吻与不动人心的性事，当然，那是要私下执行的。

两人拦了辆出租车回到了最曾经的起点，当初这片充满欢声笑语的街道，现时已有许多被刷上了红色的大衣，住户搬走了，原先还有人管理的卫生情况此刻已不堪入目，且不说遍地的垃圾，四处流窜的老鼠和野猫就让止水感到不寒而栗，自己怀疑起自己来。

“佐助真的会在这种地方吗？……”止水小心翼翼的跨过脚下的水洼压低了声音道。

“也许。但这是我们目前能想到的最有可能的地方。”

“好吧。”他默许了对方的回答，作为佐助的亲人，他没有理由不相信他。

两人踏进了老旧的复式楼里，这栋楼就连白天也阴暗的叫人看不清路，奈尔声控灯年久失修，只能数着台阶的往上走。止水在这生活的时间比鼬长，于是他作为领头在前拉着他走，防止他一个踉跄摔伤。

“到了。”鼬扯着他的衣角在四楼停下，他指了指右手边那扇门，示意位置就是这里。止水点点头，从身侧抽出手枪上膛，鼬将他的枪猛的按了回去，为了不打草惊蛇凑近他的耳边小声说着。

“你疯了！你要做什么！”

“你怎么敢料定那小子会对你手下留情？”止水不甘示弱的再次掏出枪把抵在他的小腹上，“如果他敢杀了你，就算你再爱他我也不会放过他。”

“止水……”鼬眨眼间将他的弹匣抽出握在了手中，“如果我死了，我也是心甘情愿的。你要代替我照顾他，我不想看到我爱的人互相厮杀。”

“行了，还没死呢，不要感伤了。”止水无奈的将枪塞了回去，把弹匣留在了鼬手中，转身走上前去叩了叩门。“有人吗？”

回应他的只有无边的寂静。

“想骗我？”止水自言自语着退了一步，摘了口罩扔在一旁，猛的向前飞起一脚将颤巍巍的门被踢开，“这不是开了吗。”他拍了拍裤子上的灰，捂着嘴咳嗽了两声，抬手示意鼬跟过来。

“……”说好的不打草惊蛇，还有什么是比强行破门而入更为瞩目的？他突然明白止水为什么可以不用上学就直接进了警校的原因了，他还真是个做武警的好苗子。

止水踏进屋里环顾着四周，不见踪迹，但散落的塑料瓶子足以证明这有人居住过，连茶几上的灰都被擦过。

“你在找我吗？”冰冷的洞口抵住了止水的后脑，来人定定的站着低沉的说着，“止水哥哥，或者该称呼你‘优秀的宇智波警员瞬身止水’？”

“佐助，给我把枪放下。”鼬站在门前豪不留情面的呵斥着，尽管他此刻身上唯一的武器是止水枪上的弹匣，但他还是装作有恃无恐的样子来唬弄着对方。

“鼬？你们居然那么千里迢迢的来找我，还真是辛苦了。”佐助皱着眉用余光瞥像他，他的余光如把锋利的匕首，但对鼬来说，这还太弱了。

“不辛苦。你打算什么时候自首。”止水回应着他，同时用眼神示意着鼬采取下一步行动。

“自首？你在开玩笑吗，这可不是我干的。该怎么夸奖你们的能力，未卜先知？但这确实不是我干的，你打算污蔑我？”佐助哼了两声，拿着枪把越发用力的抵着，止水控制不住的被摁的往前走了两步，佐助紧随其后。

时机到了。鼬一把冲向前配合着止水弯下身子跳起把枪给踢飞跨坐在佐助身上钳制住他的手，止水松了口气，拿出包里的手铐准备给他铐上。“你这混小子还真是一点也不留情。”

佐助挣扎着起身，手被束缚住，他只能靠着头撞向鼬的前肋骨，硬碰硬鼬有些吃不消，呼吸都变得有些抽痛，佐助趁机一个鲤鱼打挺站起身，冲着鼬毫不留情的一拳一拳打向脸部，止水见状把人扯过横踢一脚将他逼退，“你站着等我，别再为他说话了！”他很快投入打斗不再看鼬。

鼬捂着发痛的胸口和脸颊倒吸着凉气，如若是皮外伤还好，但皮肤没破，全痛在身子里，让人碰也碰不到。止水还是有些不放心他，扭头看了他一眼，鼬惊恐的瞪大了双眼冲他叫喊。

“止水！”

止水还为来得及回头，佐助抽出的小刀已经插进了止水的手臂，深到拔出来是刀身的一半都是血淋淋的。止水咬了咬牙，来不及做包扎，他如果不快点结束，自己很快就要失血过多而休克，到时候，鼬……

“你这混小子，给我滚回来！管他是不是你做的，只要你回来宇智波就有千万种办法保护你，你就一直要像个废狗一样躲起来吗！”止水咆哮着冲上前抽出没有子弹的枪，用坚硬的枪把砸向他的小腹，红着眼将他的手给扯脱臼，勾拳打上他的下巴迫使他仰头失去一时的视线又勾腿将他放倒手速极快的给他铐了手铐。

做完这一切，他头昏脑涨的倒了下去，连响声都没有。被划开的血痕还在往外流着血，佐助扎的太深，连最外层的大衣都被划破，里面只穿了件无袖背心的止水难以招架这样的利器，手臂软绵绵，现在，他终于解脱了。

鼬冲上前来将随身携带的绷带撕下，把桌上剩了的一半酒液全数倒在了伤口上，止水痛的醒了过来，面色惨白的看着他。

“忍一下，我马上给你包扎。”鼬说着，抬起他的胳膊将绷带绕过手肘的下侧，一圈又一圈，在末端处打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

止水笑了笑，缓解着略微苦涩的气氛，将手放在了他的腰侧微微借力起身。“你还是那么温柔。”

“你也彼此彼此。把他带回去吧。”鼬用下巴朝向一旁昏迷的佐助指了指。

“等会儿，还有鸣人那家伙，先问问他吧。”

鼬点了点头，松开止水将绷带装了回去，走到佐助身旁点了点他的眉心，“醒了吗？”

佐助固执的闭着眼扭了个身子。

“再不醒我可保不准你止水哥会不会一盆水浇到你身上哦。”鼬搬出了杀手锏来。

佐助闻言又转回了身子睁开眼看他，已经看不出是什么情绪，只有脸上的疤痕能看出他的不屑与倔强，整个人浑身都散着虽落败却也不认输的气息。

止水嘴角勾起个弧度，将破烂的大衣脱下扔在了一旁，走近他蹲在他身旁眯着一双眼看他。“说吧，鸣人那小子在哪。”

“不知道。”

止水看着他眼底的波澜不惊和沉静，在内心对他赞扬了一番，但又言归正传的问着：“他和你一起来了，他现在躲在哪里？”

“不知道。”

这之后，无论止水问他什么他都一律用“不知道”来回答，搞的止水想再揍他一顿的心都有了。如果他不是鼬的弟弟。

止水愤恨的瞪了他一眼，站起身将地上的枪一把踢开插着兜到阳台旁吹着冷风。鼬看着他走远，又恢复了往常的温柔，轻轻说：“你知道他去哪了，对吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你很喜欢他吧。你从前不是总说他烦的像只麻雀吗怎么现在变了？”鼬开始打起了感情牌，“佐助，爱不是这样的。如果我某天也犯罪了，你止水哥哥不会包庇我，他会看着我被逮捕，再毫不反悔的继续爱我。你现在保护得了他，将来呢？团藏不是个普通人，这件事引得外界对宇智波的看法各执一词，总之，我们需要个能有说服力的人，现在是你带土叔叔和斑在扛着一切，而他们要找的人只有你。”

“只有你，能让众人都信服。”鼬与之相视，将他的疑虑全数清扫开来，剥开云雾向他直接道明当前的局势。

“……”佐助惊诧的看着他，又低头笑了起来。“你只是为了让我回去！还说什么宇智波会有千万种方法保住我，你这个骗子！”

“佐助！”鼬握着他的肩头，无力的颤抖着，“我会救你，宇智波也会救你……”

“但最后是他救了我！ 是那个混蛋吊车尾救了我！”他带着讽刺的看着鼬，“所谓的宇智波在哪里？他能帮我杀了团藏？还是他能在我被指责时偏袒我？废物！那都是假的！”

“但你是爱家族的！！”鼬打断了他，惊的止水都回头看了看他。“所以他才会具有伤害你的能力！你如果不爱他，那什么都是虚妄的！”

喜欢，意味着具有伤害的权利。

“够了，闭嘴！鼬，你这个被洗脑的混蛋，你的主见呢！你答应过帮我杀了他，最后是那小子做的！你让他躲躲藏藏而自己安然无恙大义凛然，你根本不配来说教我！”

鼬震惊的愣住了，“你是说，他……是他杀了团藏……”

“是。”

止水一根烟吸尽，悠悠走进客厅，两人僵持了半天谁也不肯认输，止水只能抛出橄榄枝。“如果你现在不告诉我们他的位置，那到时候找到他的就是大蛇丸他们了。他们可不会像我们一样和你讲道理，说不好你的小男友就要蹲一辈子的监狱了，怎么样，考虑一下？”

佐助迟疑了，止水继续添油加醋道：“不仅如此，宇智波这边也会对你和他的关系进行保密工作，课外之余你还可以找我学习武术。”尽管这话有些自负，但佐助不得不承认止水的武术无论是在警队还是宇智波一族都是出了名的。

“好吧……”佐助点了点头，用手有些别扭的在手机上打了一串地址，“鸣人他在这里。记得兑现承诺。如果你敢骗我，我出来绝不轻饶你。”

“一言为定。”止水说着，弹了弹他的脑门。

佐助躲了过去，嫌弃的瞪他一眼，在望向笑着的鼬，整个人说不上来的内心泛起酸涩。

他的亲人……将他悬崖勒马拉了回来，即使自己对他恶语相向大打出手，但他们还是执着的想要拉回他。

就如当年的鸣人。

“佐助，你要去哪啊？等会要不要一起去训练啊！”

“吊车尾的少烦我，谁要和你——”

“走嘛走嘛！今天我状态超好的说！”

佐助仰着头无奈的笑笑，他就像个闯入黑暗的人，明明自己都孤独无助，却还想着帮助别人脱离孤独，从小到大他都是这个死样。

“佐助……你要去杀人吗？”

“闭嘴！那个丧心病狂的人……我一辈子也不会放过他！”

是什么时候开始的？也许就是那时吧。鸣人拉住了他的手，将小刀从他的手心中取出，无忧无虑的咧嘴笑着：“这很危险的说，佐助。”他看着佐助，阖上眼坐在了他的身侧，“如果佐助那么想的话，就让我来帮你实现吧。”

他的一句认真话，自己却把它认做了玩笑那么久。

他被带离H市时，嘴角还带着淡淡的笑意。

他该来承担这个罪名，鸣人是无罪的。他无法忘记鸣人曾为了他而做出的事，事无大小，累积在一起足以让他怀念一辈子。

鸣人，回来吧。

鹿惊从学校里出来时，赶巧碰上了站在树下的带土。他有些难以置信，毕竟带土从来不会来门前等他。

他走近了叫了一声，“带土？”

被叫的男人抬头看了他一眼，满脸的疑惑，四处看了看确定鹿惊是在叫自己。“？我不是啊？”

鹿惊这才看清了对方的长相，确确实实像极了，但没有带土的那半脸伤痕。他有些抱歉的鞠了鞠躬，“抱歉……认错人了。”

男人上下打量着他，如鲠在喉的看着对方离去的背影几步上前去叫住了他。

“怎么了？”鹿惊扭头看着他，肩上的红围巾垮下被他甩了上去。

男人局促的垂下手拽着衣角如同青涩的像女神告白的男生，“那个……你介意……给我个联系方式吗？”

鹿惊被逗笑了，指了指他怀里的一捧郁金香，“这个不是打算送给女朋友的吗？”

这语言暗示的太强烈，男人有些手足无措，突然脑子一抽就把花一捧的塞进了他的怀里说道：“不是！我是……我是想和您交朋友……您误会了！”

他真的误会了吗？鹿惊抱着花束看他已经脸红了，也不再去逗他，正式的伸出手来和对方自我介绍起来。“我叫畑鹿惊，你也可以直接叫我鹿惊。”

“我叫内轮带人。”他想了想，觉得还是有必要和他解释一番，“那个，我真的不是送给女朋友的！我有家花店，是学生们打电话让我代他送给女朋友的。”

“还可以代吗？”鹿惊笑着调侃道，“在学校眼界太狭窄了，还没见过这种说法呢。”

带人和他并肩走着，身体发热突然觉得穿着的棉袄有些多余，刚想开口，对方已经按响了车，到了车旁。

“那个……！”

鹿惊举着手机，将花束往上抱了抱，“上面有花店的卡片，最下面那个是你的号码吧，带人先生？”

带人点了点头，看着对方已经拉开车门坐了进去，到嘴的话突然忘得一干二净。

“怎么了？”

“……没事，记得多光临。”

鹿惊将花放到了副驾驶，解下了围巾露出白嫩的脖颈。“当然，现在当务之急还是先考虑一下怎么和买花的人交差吧先生。”说着，他拉上了车门扬长而去。

带人看着离去的蓝紫色捷豹的屁股想：够野，我喜欢。

“喂，阿飞哥哥，我的花呢？”

“我忘了。”

对方挂了电话，带人知道又要有一个差评了，但那有什么关系，他马上要收获一辈子的好评了。

————————————————————  
人山人海的警局，记者与摄像将出入口堵的水泄不通。佐助被扣押在审讯室等候着另一个人的到来，他已经连续48个小时没有进食，此时如同一只饿狼死死盯着门，等待着它的开启。

他撑了很久，撑到眼睛干涩，撑到头后仰不舒服的睡了3个小时。

但门始终没有被推开。

我要你来陪我。

来救赎我。

tbc.


End file.
